


[Podfic] here or not here

by Yvonne (connect_the_stars)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Martin Self-Destructive Behavior, Dissociation, Hurt No Comfort, Isolation, Loneliness, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, unenthusiastic consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connect_the_stars/pseuds/Yvonne
Summary: Original fic by 75hearts“Come now, Martin, was it so terrible?” Peter must have done something, because he wasn’t on the other side of the room anymore; Martin could feel the cool hand rubbing his back with an almost painful gentleness. “I know you want Jon. But Jon’s not here, Martin, and that can be a delightfully lonely thing!”Tell him what he wants to hear,thought half of Martin Blackwood.This is a terrible idea,thought the other half.It’s going to destroy you, you know it will, he’s not eventryingto hide it or lie about it—“Fine,” he said, not lifting his head. “If you want to fuck me so bad, fine.”
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] here or not here

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://dorito.space/accendo/here-or-not-here.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [here or not here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119907)

 **Author:** [75hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/75hearts/pseuds/75hearts)

 **Reader:** [ourwitching](https://ourwitching.tumblr.com/tagged/accendo)

 **Length:** 0:23:14

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://dorito.space/accendo/here-or-not-here.mp3) | [m4a](https://dorito.space/accendo/here-or-not-here.m4a)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
